Grand King Ghidorah II
Grand King Ghidorah II, also known as The One Who Is Many, is a massive, godlike, three headed, golden dragon. Despite physically being a god, he was able to be destroyed by an energy beam that was a combination of heat and electric voltage, indicating his lower authority of godhood. Personality As the God of the Void, Grand King Ghidorah II is known for its malevolent-and-unsettling yet calm nature, perfectly reflecting that of the inside of a vortex or wormhole. For an example, when Grand King Ghidorah II first fought Godzilla X, it had given Godzilla X a sense of unease, a dreadful feeling that unsettled him, but also calming him. History Prior to 2161 500,000 BC Long before humanity, Grand King Ghidorah II had set his judging gaze on Exivia, the homeworld of the Exif. As the Exif's goals to utilize the power of wormholes for transporting energy sources became closer to completion, The One Who Is Many struck, destroying their civilization in under a year, and leaving only thousands of their entire populous. Profile * Height: 300 Meters (First Form) ** Planetary Scale (The One Who Is Many) * Length (Tail): 950 Meters (First Form) ** Planetary Scale (The One Who Is Many) * Wingspan: 1,270 Meters (First Form) ** Planetary Scale (The One Who Is Many) * Weight: 700,000 t (First Form) ** Immeasurable (The One Who is Many) * Flight Speed: Mach 35 (First Form) ** Mach 57 (The One Who is Many) * Running Speed: Mach 5 (First Form) ** Mach 14 (The One Who is Many) * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 10 ** Mach 16 (The One Who is Many) * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 ** Mach 16 (The One Who is Many) * Brute Strength: 4,100,750 t ** 184,152,000 t (The One Who is Many) Forms First Form/Base Form= Abilities * Bio-Electrical Nature- In his devolved state, GKG2's golden scales act as conductors of electricity that carry currents throughout his body. He has an electro-receptor molecular biology and can conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and even shoot lightning bolts from his wings. * Flight- GKG2 can fly at a max speed of Mach 235. ** Hurricane Winds- GKG2's wings are incredibly hyper tensile, making them capable of generate hurricane-force winds. * Bioluminescence/God Rays- GKG2 can produce blinding light by channeling bioluminescence into his wings. * Gravity Beams- Yellow Lightning Bolts fired from the mouths. * Intelligence- GKG2 is heavily intelligent, shown to be on an almost human level. ** Independent Thought- GKG2's heads are capable of thinking independently of each other. |-| The One Who Is Many= Stats: * Weight: 191,130,000 t * Running Speed: Mach 6 * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Brute Strength: 317,000 t * Grip Strength: 5,775 t Abilities * Flight- The One Who Is Many can fly at a max speed of Mach 257. ** Hurricane Winds- GKG2's wings are incredibly hyper tensile, making them capable of generate hurricane-force winds. ** Storm Generation- GKG2 can create localized storm systems of otherworldly thunder and lightning that destroy anything below as he flies overhead. * Regeneration- GKG2 can regenerate average wounds in a range of roughly 45 seconds to 33 seconds. ** Head Multiplication- Similar to the Lernean Hydra of Greek mythology, for each head that is cut off, two more grow in its place. * Bioluminescence/God Rays- GKG2 can produce blinding light by channeling bioluminescence into his wings. * Gravity Beams- Yellow Lightning Bolts fired from the mouths. * Electrokinesis- The One Who Is Many can manipulate electricity. ** Electromagnetic Pulse- GKG2 can emit an EMP to shut down electrically-wired machinery. * Intelligence- GKG2 is heavily intelligent, shown to be on an almost human level. ** Independent Thought- GKG2's heads are capable of thinking independently of each other. However, considering his ability to gain extra heads, independent thought only applies to the main three. ** Telepathy- The One Who Is Many can communicate through thought. However, he cannot read minds. * Cell Division- GKG2 is capable of creating copies of himself through cell division. * Pyrokinesis- GKG2 can manipulate fire. * Immunity to Aging- GKG2 does not physically age. * Limited Omniscience- Through invisible wormholes that do not function for teleportation, The One Who Is Many can hear anything said aloud, including the faintest whispers. * Aura- A planet sized Aura that is made purely of Fire and Red Lightning, this acts as a shield, and as such The One Who Is Many can only be defeated if said Aura is dispersed by a combination of heat and voltage that exceeds that of the Aura. Considering the heat and voltage put off by the Aura, GKG2 is essentially unbeatable. Credits Credits to the person who drew the King Ghidorah design used for GKG2- Original Design Artist: Original Post https://www.pikbee.com/media/Bl7br4Ol37H Artist https://www.pikbee.com/juncl28 Category:Godzilla X: The Movie Category:Ghidorahs Category:Choju Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Antagonists Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)